Spino Claus
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: It's Winter Solstice and the Old Spinosaurus decides to spread a little holiday cheer among the Pteranodon family. Warning:Contains spoilers to episodes that feature the Old Spinosaurus.


**This is something I came up with like a week or so ago, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Spino Claus- A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

"Come on DinosaurTrainFan, how much farther?"

The shapeshifting alien in the form of a troodon chuckled to himself. "Just a little bit farther, Buddy. I promise." DinosaurTrainFan looked like any troodon normally encountered in Troodon Town, except he was from another time (the modern one with humans ruling the Earth)and planet, once living in modern Earth but coming to live in Earth's Mesozoic era to "live a simpler life," but his origin is a story for another time. Anyway he wore a black jacket that was opened to reveal a red T-shirt with the picture of a cartoony-looking troodon head on it. The feathers of his head were also brown.

He was leading the Pternaodon kids and their parents down to the Big Misty Sea beach, there he had arranged a surprise for them with the Old Spinosaurus, saying that it was something that young human children from his time found fun. "You guys are gonna love it!" DinosaurTrainFan said with a grin.

"What kind of surprise do you think DinosaurTrainFan and the Old Spinosaurus have in store for us?" Buddy asked his siblings. They all shrugged.

The Old Spinosaurus had changed so much ever since they first met him on that first fishing trip in the Big Misty Sea. He became friends with them after he taught Buddy how to fish theropod-style. He caught them a huge fishy feast for lunch after the Big Misty Seas Fishing Contest. And after Don had made a lifelike sculpture of him, he had even said that they were welcome to come visit him anytime. Who knows what they were in store for, except for DinosaurTrainFan and the Old Spinosaurus.

Finally, they arrived at the beach, but there was no Old Spinosaurus to be seen anywhere. Neither on the beach or in the water. The water rushed gently against the sand and was the only sound that could be heard.

"Hey, where is he?" Shiny asked, but then…

"Ho, ho, ho, happy Winter Solstice everyone!"

The Pteranodon family gasped and smiled. The Old Spinosaurus was walking from out behind some foliage towards them with a big smile on his face, carrying a small brown sack in his right hand while wearing a red hat with white trim and something white under his chin that was pointing downwards. DinosaurtrainFan explained that it was called a beard that hung from the chins of a species of animals called Humans.

"The Old Spinosaurus!" Buddy cried out happily while pointing at him.

The Old Spinosaurus chuckled. "Yes my dear young friend, but today I'm Spino Claus. I'm here to spread holiday cheer and bring presents to you wonderful and incredibly kind kids." With that, Spino Claus sat down before them.

"People from modern earth always do something like this this time of year in modern Earth. Grown-ups, young and old, dress like someone called Santa Claus, and they listen what to kids want for the holidays. And sometimes, the Santas are able to give them what their hearts desire." The troodon alien explained.

Spino Claus spoke up after DinosaurTrainFan had finished speaking. "Now here's how this is going to work, one by one each of you'll come and sit on my knee here," Spino Claus said patting the top of his right knee. "And I'll ask you what you want for Winter Solstice, and then maybe, I might just have what you want in my good old holiday sack." Spino Claus grinned and winked at DinosaurTrainFan, who winked back.

"Hmm, who should go first?" Spino Claus tapped his chin with one finger while scanning the happy and excited kid's faces. "How about you, the young lady who shares the same name as my beloved sister?"

"That's me, my name is Tiny, the same as his sister's!" Tiny exclaimed.

"Go on dear, tell him what you want?" Mr. Pteranodon said smiling. Tiny flew up and landed on Spino Claus's knee, smiling up at him. He thought that this was too precious.

Spino Claus leaned down and said gently to her, "What would you like for Winter Solstice, my dear?" Tiny tapped the bottom of her beak for a second and her face lit up. She leaned forward and whispered into Spino Claus's ear. He nodded a couple times and said "Aha, aha. Hmm, let's take a look in the sack." Without looking, he reached his hand into the sack and rummaged around through it until he felt what he was looking for. "Aha, is this it?" He said, holding a small handmade nest no bigger than his palm.

Tiny gasped. "A nest for my Tiny dolls to live in! Thank you, thank you so much Spino Claus!"

Spino Claus chuckled. "You're very welcome, Tiny. It was nothing." He said smiling at DinosaurTrainFan, who had told him what the kids had wanted for the holiday. The Old Spinosaurus was more than happy to make gifts for the Pteranodon kids. "Alright, now the shiniest one of all is next."

"That's me!" Shiny cried before she took Tiny's place on Spino Claus' knee after she had got off. Shiny told him what she wanted after he had asked her and like with Tiny, he reached into the sack and pulled out his present for Shiny.

"Here you go, Shiny. The shiniest shell I could find on the whole beach, just for you." The shell was indeed very shiny; it was also white and had thin purple lines going across it in a sideways pattern. This Shiny accepted and thanked Spino Claus for happily. She flew back down to the ground to show her siblings before Don sat on Spino Claus' knee.

"So what do you want for Winter Solstice, Don?"

Don said nothing while he looked up at the Old Spinosaurus, a blank look on his face.

The Old Spinosaurus' smile vanished. "Don't be shy, Don, Ask me what you want and I'll see if I have it for you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. the Spino Claus. I'm just coming across a blank at the moment. Hmm," Don thought about it for a moment before looking up. "How about something with holes in it, it doesn't have to be a specific thing."

"Hmm, you know, I think I have something that matches your description, Don." Spino Claus reached his hand into his sack while smiling at the little pteranodon boy. "Don, you made me the most wonderful sculpture of me I've ever seen in my life, so in return, I've made a sculpture of you!" He said pulling something wooden out of his sack and chuckled.

Don gasped and pointed. "Hey, that's a wooden sculpture of me!"

It was indeed a small life-like sculpture of Don Pteranodon, except it had holes all over it. Don took the sculpture in his hands and admired the craftsmanship that went into it.

"I put the holes in myself by using the tips of my sharp teeth, knew how much you like em." Spino Claus said, evidently proud at his own handiwork.

Don looked up at the spinosaurus. "Thank you, Mr. the Spino Claus."

"You're very welcome, Mr. the Don." He said chuckling at the joke Mr. Conductor often affectionately used with the boy. Don flew off and the Old Spinosaurus smiled. "And last but not least, my buddy Buddy." Spino Claus laughed at his own joke as he picked up the little T-Rex boy with both hands and gently set him down on his knee. "Now, what do you want for Winter Solstice, my boy?"

Buddy pondered over this for as long as Don did, trying to figure out what to ask Spino Claus for. Finally he looked up and whispered into the spinosaurus' ear. "Hmm, I see, I see." Spino Claus said nodding. Then he grinned. "I think I have just the thing." He reached into his sack one more time and pulled out a small megaphone.

"Go on, try it out." He handed the megaphone to Buddy after turning it on and he took it in both hands before closing his eyes and roaring into it. The roar came out much louder through the other end.

"Wow, it works so well." Buddy said happily wagging his tail.

"Just don't use it too much and never at night." Spino Claus set Buddy back down and held up the empty sack. "Well that's it for gifts, I'll all out. But I hope you all have a wonderful and happy Winter Solstice!"

The kids all smiled at him, this had all been so great and amazing. But suddenly Buddy realized something. "Wait Old Spinosaurus, we don't have anything to give you!"

The rest of the Pteranodon kids agreed and expressed how sorry they were not to think to have anything for him, but the Old Spinosaurus just smiled. "That's okay, you kids have already given me so much. You've helped change me into a nicer and gentler creature, and for that I am beyond grateful to you all."

The Pteranodon kids all looked at each other, and apparently they were sharing the same idea simultaneously, for they all nodded and came forward. Buddy and Don both hugged both the Old Spinosaurus' sides while Tiny wrapped her wings around the left side of his neck, his left. The Old Spinosaurus was slightly surprised by this.

"What is this?" He asked them.

"We're giving you our Winter Solstice gift to you, our appreciation for your wonderful gifts." Buddy said while Don nodded in the affirmative. Tiny nodded as well and hugged him tighter.

Shiny flew before his face and smiled. "Thank you so much Spino Claus, for all the joy you've brought to us!" She flew up and kissed him softly on the cheek, which caused Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon to chuckle at something so cute.

The Old Spinosuarus was stunned at first, but he placed his hand on his cheek, smiled warmly, and said, "Thank you, thank you all so much you wonderful kids. Happy Winter Solstice to you, Pteranodon family!"

"Happy Winter Solstice, Spino Claus!" The kids all cried in unison. Then after some time had passed, the Pteranodons and Spino Claus said their good-byes and again wished each other a happy holiday.

"You coming, DinosaurTrainFan?" Buddy called from the top of the path to the train station.

"In a minute, just wait for me at the station!" The alien called back. Buddy nodded and followed suit after his family. DinosaurTrainFan turned to the Old Spinosaurus and smiled up at him. "Again, thanks for agreeing to do this. It really meant a lot to those kids, I could tell."

The Old Spinosaurus chuckled. "It was my pleasure and I was happy to do that for them, for all they've done for me. Uh, is it alright if I keep the hat and what you call a "white beard?" I kind of like them." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

The troodon chuckled. "They're yours to keep, happy holiday!"

"Happy holiday!"

The two waved good-bye to each other and DinosaurTrainFan disappeared along with the Pteranodon family. The Old Spinosaurus smiled to himself as he went to bed a bit later after taking the hat and beard off and setting them down beside him. He closed his eyes and had a wonderful dream filled with holiday cheer.

* * *

 **THE END AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **I promise that DinosaurTrainFan's origins will be revealed in the future as well as more info about him, just didn't have the time this month. Again, Happy holidays!**


End file.
